Warriors: Secret Stories
by LemonPup
Summary: We all read about clan life in the Warriors series, but what about what happens when night falls? All those dirty little secrets come out to play. M for sex, language.
1. Chapter 1

**LemonPup: Hey kitty fans! I've read a few Warrior mating stories and have decided to write my own! I heard writing lemons was good, so here goes! I'll be starting off with Jayfeather/Cinderheart pure lust. I will take requests, just put the two (or more) cats in your comments and if it's love, lust, or -this is a BIG or- rape into lust, NO RAPE AT ALL. Sorry, but cat hurting cat in THAT way just isn't my forte. A rape that turns into willing sex is ok. That is all. Remember IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! And sorry for any spelling errors ^^'**

**Now, onto Jay and Cinder's story...**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah, Warriors isn't mine. :/**

**...**

Cinderheart twitched her tail irritably, narrowing her eyes up at the leaders as they finished up the gathering. Her core was burning with want, and with all these toms around she was just about crazed with need. She disguised her scent pretty well with herbs she picked when she asked to help Jayfeather earlier today. She stuffed a little rosemary under a bush and returned after she finished with the medicine cat to rub it on her lower torso to disguise her scent well. Then she dumped the herbs in the river so no one would use it. Whenever someone asked why she smelled like herbs she told them she was helping Jayfeather. Not a lie.

Although, while she was with Jayfeather, she did have second thoughts about not having sex. With the medicine cat so close it was so tempting. She wanted him, to have the medicine cat mount her there and then. She did have it once, with a she-cat, but that was only because she was in heat and in need of pleasure. But now... her need was so strong, it almost hurt.

"ThunderClan, lets go!"Cinderheart happily jumped up, practically racing off to meet up with Sorreltail, her mother. But Sorreltail was with Brackenfur, happily chatting his ears off. Cinderheart didn't want to disturb, so she hung back until she trailed at the back of the clan. At least no toms would smell her heat scent. She looked into the crowd and saw Lionblaze laughing with Icecloud, who was walking very close to him. Cinderheart pushed down a tinge of jealousy; let Icecloud have the _special_ tom. Although... it would be nice to have a mate about now, but Cinderheart was young and not yet ready for kits. All she really needed was a quick fuck, but she wasn't that kind of she-cat.

"Hey, you ok?" Cinderheart let out a quiet gasp and looked up. Beside her was Jayfeather, his sightless blue eyes curious. Cinderheart felt her core contract slightly. _Oh, StarClan, a tom..._

"Uh, yeah, hehe..." Cinderheart shot him a glance, but he didn't seem to believe her.

"Are you sure? You're anxious, nervous. What's wrong?"

"Uh..." Why did Jayfeather decide to pick now to suddenly care about her!? "Yeah Jayfeather, I'm fine. I'll come to you if I feel bad." Jayfeather shrugged and cast his gaze towards the clan ahead. They were back in ThunderClan territory.

"Ok." Jayfeather sped up, but turned his head over his shoulder to say, "But stay away from toms with that scent. The rosemary won't cover it up forever."

Cinderheart froze, her tail wrapping around her hind leg. _He knew!? _She kept watching the tabby as he disappeared into the clan crowd. _He knew... but any other tom alone with me would've taken me today... _Cinderheart shook her fur out and exhaled. She swallowed hard and bounded forward to catch up with the clan. As they entered the camp most cats left to their dens, some wandering off to the fresh-kill pile to grab a late night snack.

Cinderheart slipped into the den, where Cloudtail and Brightheart where sharing tongues while every other warrior in the den settled in for the night. Cinderheart nodded respectively towards the older warriors and settling into her spot, wrapping her tail tightly around herself. She closed her eyes but it was there, the burning desire for a tom. Cinderhearat grunted and ignored the feeling, but it wouldn't go away. _No,_ she thought, _I won't be able to sleep like this._ Slipping back out of the den Cinderheart left camp. Mousewhisker, who was on watch, cast her a curious glance.

"Can't sleep. I'm gonna take a little walk." Mousewhisker nodded and grunted out a "be safe" before angling his ears towards the forest. Cinderheart bounded off towards the lake, heart pounding. She never thought of pleasuring herself, but she would need to to be able to sleep. As she headed towards the lake shore she heard purring in the distance, then a loud gasp.

"Oh, Lionblaze..."

Cinderheart opened her mouth then sped up, racing towards the lake. _Looks like Icecloud got laid tonight, _Cinderheart bitterly thought_. I wish that was me._

At the forest edge she sat and stared out at the lake before taking a glance at her folds. They were flared and pink, awaiting for, well, anything. Cinderheart looked around and laid at a tree, one that was concealed by bushes, She wriggled around until she was comfortable. Her legs were spread open, the cool night air causing a tickly feeling down there. _If only air could hump you, _Cinderheart thought bitterly. _Then this would be so much more faster and less guilty._

Sighing, Cinderheart carefully placed a paw on her opening. There was a shot of pleasure that ran up her spine. Cinderheart breathed in deeply and circled her paw slowly, heat blossoming between her legs. It felt so good...

"Cinderheart?"

Cinderheart froze. She scrambled up, heart in her throat. Oh StarClan, someone found her!

"Cinderheart, I can smell you." The voice came out flat. Jayfeather.

"Oh, Jayfeather!" Cinderheart hissed, sticking her face out of the bushes. Jayfeather stood a few mouse tails away from her, a bundle of herbs at his paws.

"I brought you some herbs."

"For what?" Cinderheart flashed her eyes quickly between Jayfeather's legs. She swallowed as her core burned with desire. No one would have to know...

"To eat. They help with your urges."

"No, I don't need them." Cinderheart slipped out of the bushes and stood before Jayfeather, raising her tail. He looked confused. She smiled and walked past him, flicking his nose with her tail tip. He sneezed and turned his head to her.

"Cinderheart?"

"How bout you help me Jayfeather?" she purred in a seductive voice. "You're the kind of cat that tries new things out, right?" She circled him again, flicking her tail over his sheath. Jayfeather stiffened, waving his tail side to side. Cinderheart stopped a tail length before him and flicked his chin with her tail tip before jumping back into the bushes. She looked back and saw Jayfeather lower his head before following her in.

_Who needs Lionblaze? Jayfeather is just as handsome, probably even better than him!_

"Ok, look. This is just to try out, ok?" Jayfeather looked flustered, but it was obvious the heat scent was getting to him. Cinderheart purred and nuzzled his neck, wrapping her tail around his sheath. He let out a breath as she squeezed slightly, letting another purr escape her throat. Suddenly Jayfeather toppled her over, sniffing down her tummy to her opening. Cinderheart gasped as his tongue rasped over her entrance.

"Oh, that feels good..." She bit her tongue when she felt his whiskers brush her sensitive spot. "Jayfeather..." He licked her again, each swipe more forceful than the last. It seemed like he was gaining confidence. Cinderheart let out a squeak when his tongue entered her. He pressed his nose against her core as he explored inside her, causing her muffled moans to grow in pitch. "Jayfeather... s-stop..." He pulled away, tail twitching in excitement. Cinderheart shakily stood. She needed more. She turned around and got into a hunters crouch, bringing her tail to the side. "Go on."

Jayfeather carefully mounted her, wrapping his paws around her belly. Cinderheart felt his member rub against her entrance, causing it to leak some pre-cum. She was ready for him to enter. But he kept on teasing her, rubbing against her and sometimes pushing in slightly just to pull out. She needed him. Now.

"Jayfeather!" she hissed, and the tom slowly pushed inside of her, his barbs scratching her walls. It was painful as he pushed all the way in. He stayed inside of her until she was ok, and she mewed to tell him to continue. He pulled out and she felt empty. He pushed back in and it was all pain. Then he hit her sensitive spot. She breathed out and arched her back as he pushed in again, wanting to get more of his member. He hit her spot again and again, with slow moves.

"Faster," she hissed. "Harder." Jayfeather obliged, speeding up and hitting her sensitive spot over and over again. He brought on a new feeling, like flying through the air. it felt so good, having him inside of her. "Fuck me harder Jayfeather!" she hissed, trying her best to keep her voice low. He tightened his grip on her and pounded into her, pure bliss filling Cinderheart's mind. Again and again he hit her sensitive spot, riding her until it was to much. She felt her walls tighten and she dug her claws into the soil. It was too much, too good. She dropped her upper torso as her core wrapped around Jayfeather's member and she came, pure bliss spreading through her mind. She felt him slowing down as he came as well. He stumbled off of her and lay down beside her as she collapsed, both panting from the orgasms. She looked at him as he turned and cleaned her, pleasure spiking up her spine from his gentle cleaning.

"That was so good," she commented as she cleaned him. He purred and laid down again, tail twitching.

"We should do it again sometime."

"How bout in a few days we go herb picking?" Cinderheart purred. He smiled.

"I'll be looking forward to it Cinderheart."

...

**LemonPup: There we have it! Jay/Cinder! Remember to review and put in your requests! And I don't want you to taint either cats' image with this little story, ok? ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**LemonPup: Here's chapter 2, requested by Featherpool16! It's her 2 OC's Nightfrost and Lightpaw love/lust! And yes, I take OC's (Duh ;D) Oh, and Featherpool, I don't know the age difference, so I did the best I could ^-^' I'm working on Blackstar/Russetfur and Lionblaze/Heathertail, so hold on pwease.**

**Disclaimer: Warriors isn't mine**

* * *

**NightXLight**

**New Lesson**

**...**

Nightfrost's icy blue gaze followed his apprentice's golden and white figure as she padded towards her den. It was dusk, the setting sun casting a warm glow across camp. _She would be tired, _Nightfrost thought, _after today's lesson. She caught on quick. But maybe she has enough energy for one more lesson..._ It was awkward working with Lightpaw now for Nightfrost. He was excited to get an apprentice, and Lightpaw seemed like a perfect 'paw. But after two or so moons Nightfrost realized he was developing feelings for the young she-cat. Sure, he was a warrior, but he was young, only a few moons older than Lightpaw. At first he denied his feelings, but he had been having dreams of his apprentice lately, and now he had to hold down the urge to take her while they were training alone. Lightpaw was a fragile cat, gentle and sweet. She probably didn't feel anything more than friendship, the bond between apprentice and mentor.

Nightfrost had a plan of sorts though. Every apprentice had to be taught by their mentor what mating was, so Nightfrost would teach Lightpaw. Tonight. He would go slow, then see if she wanted to try it.

Nightfrost stood and quickly stretched, his bones clicking into place satisfyingly. He shook out his black pelt and slipped over into the apprentice den, where Lightpaw was passing a paw over her ear. Luckily she was alone, her denmates still finishing their share of prey. Lightpaw looked up, her honey colored eyes shining with surprise. "Oh, Nightfrost, Hello. Is-is something the matter?"

Nightfrost purred. "No Lightpaw. It's just... there's a lesson I have to teach you. Are you to tired, or..?" Lightpaw tilted her head curiously, but stood and shook her fur.

"No, I'm ready to learn!" She smiled. Nightfrost let out a purr and spun around, leading the way outside of camp. The warrior on guard nodded as the mentor and apprentice padded by. Nightfrost led Lightpaw to a concealed area of the forest, where they wouldn't be disturbed or heard by the clan. By the look of Lightpaw's face she had no idea what they were doing.

"Ok, Lightpaw, lay against the tree on your back." Lightpaw flicked her ear and did what he said. He legs lay open and her core was visible to Nightfrost. Lightpaw shuddered and drew her legs together, but Nightfrost placed a paw forward. "No Lightpaw. This is the lesson." He sat and watched as Lightpaw slowly opened her legs again. Nightfrost used his white tipped tail to point at her core. "This is your private part, where you pee from, right?" Lightpaw nodded, eyes wide. "Well, that is the female's part, called a vagina. The toms have a sheath," he swiveled his tail to point at his, "and in the sheath is a pink thing called a penis." Lightpaw looked somewhat intrigued now, ears pricked and her eyes following his every move. "When the time comes for a she-cat and tom to become true mates the tom mounts the she-cat and puts his penis in her vagina. I've heard it hurts the first time, but once you get used to it you feel great pleasure and soon both orgasm. An orgasm is when both the penis and vagina release a white creamy liquid called cum. The tom's cum can make a she-cat pregnant, but only after multiple tries." Lightpaw stared at him, her eyes wide in thought. Nightfrost realized it was easier to explain mating than he thought.

"So that's what the lesson is?"

"Well..." Nightfrost looked away, flushing hot under his pelt. "There-there is another, more... complicated part of the lesson..."

"What?"

"If an apprentice feels ready.. ah.. the mentor actually teaches the apprentice how to... mate..." Lightpaw looked shocked. "Only if you feel ready!" Nightfrost quickly added, nervous. Lightpaw blinked a few times then squirmed up into a sitting position. She slowly approached and sat before him.

"So how would they begin mating?" she curiously asked. Nightfrost tried recalling what his mentor had taught him.

"Well, you could just get straight to it, or you could play around. Either could start; the tom could begin by licking the she-cat's core, or the she-cat by licking the tom's cock." He looked away. "Some call the vagina a pussy and the penis a cock. Dirty talk supposedly makes it better..." Oh, how embarrassed he was right now.

Suddenly Lightpaw toppled him over and he felt a tickling by his cock. He looked down just in time to see Lightpaw lick his sheath, sending a tingle up his spine. She quickened her lapping, slowly drawing his pink cock out. She stared at it for a moment before taking the tip in her delicate mouth. Nightfrost gasped as the pleasure spread across him.

"Oh," he moaned, closing his eyes. "Lightpaw... you're quick..." He slowly started moving his hips up and down, 'humping' his apprentice's mouth. She didn't stop him, only tried to take more of him in. He let out muffled moans as he tried to go faster. He could feel his orgasm building up, until suddenly he couldn't hold it and came in Lightpaw's mouth. He let out a hoarse breath, trying to keep himself from screeching as he emptied himself. He dropped limp, panting. He opened his eyes and looked at Lightpaw, who was flicking her pink tongue around her mouth.

"Lightpaw..." Nightfrost scrambled up and nudged the golden apprentice towards the tree. "Lay down again." She did as told and opened her legs wide, obviously excited to see what her mentor had experienced. Nightfrost got straight to it, passing his tongue over the she-cat's core. He saw her shudder and squirm.

"Oh.. that feels good..." she murmured, closing her eyes. Nightfrost smiled and passed his tongue over the pink flesh again and again. Lightpaw squirmed and let out squeaks. "Please... Nightfrost... stick your tongue in..." Nightfrost obeyed the apprentice's plea and pushed his muzzle into her core, gaining a gasp from Lightpaw. "Oh, yes!" He flicked his tongue around, wanting to taste every part of the beautiful female. "Yes! Deeper!" He went faster and heard Lightpaw let out a muffled squeal as she came for the first time. He pulled out and lapped up her juices. She moaned as he did. He then backed up and stared at his apprentice hungrily. She opened her eyes and jumped up, pressing her muzzle against his. "Take me Nightfrost."

Nightfrost nodded and quickly mounted her, but immediately he felt her tense. "Lightpaw?"

"I-I..."

"You don't have to do it." He started to unmount her, but she let out a mew.

"No." She let him mount her again. His cock was pressing against her entrance. She was wet. "Go fast. Hard."

"Are you-"

"I want your cock in my pussy. Now." He took a second and obeyed, slamming into her, taking her virginity. She let out a cry and squeezed her walls together. Nightfrost stayed in her, letting her adjust to his cock. He took in the feeling; the warm feeling of her core, the pleasure to the tightness. "Go," she breathed. "Hard. I want it hard." Nightfrost pulled out and pushed in, pleasure sending tingles up his spine. He pounded the she-cat, panting.

"You're so tight," he gasped. Lightpaw pushed against him, trying to get more of his cock.

"Faster! Harder! Ram my pussy! Please!" He grunted and wrapped his forepaws tighter around her chest, ramming into core faster and faster. He felt his orgasm building up again. Suddenly Lightpaw's core wrapped around him as she came hard. He grunted as he came as well, humping her as he emptied himself. Then they collapsed, dots flashing across Nightfrost's vision. He rolled off Lighpaw and glanced at her. She was smiling happily, eyes opening and looking at him.

"That was amazing," she murmured, shuffling over to cuddle with him. He muzzled her neck, curling around her.

"It sure was."

Together they slept beneath the stars.


End file.
